Grey DeLisle
| birth_place = Fort Ord, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | other_names = | occupation = | years_active = 1996–present | spouse = * * }} | children = 3 | module = | instrument = Vocals }} }} Erin Grey Van Oosbree (born August 24, 1973), credited as Grey DeLisle ( ) and Grey Griffin, is an American voice actress, comedian and singer-songwriter. Her roles include Vicky from The Fairly OddParents, Samantha "Sam" Manson from Danny Phantom, Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Frankie Foster, Duchess and Goo from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender, Yumi Yoshimura from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Kimiko Tohomiko from Xiaolin Showdown, Lola, Lana and Lily Loud from The Loud House, Queen Butterfly and Jackie Lynn Thomas from Star vs. the Forces of Evil and Prince Puppycorn from Unikitty!. As of 2001, she is the current voice of Daphne Blake from the Scooby-Doo franchise. In video games, she voices characters such as Amanda Valenciano Libre in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Jacqueline Natla in the Tomb Raider series and Catwoman in the Batman: Arkham series. On September 27, 2018, she released her debut comedy act, titled "My First Comedy Special". Early life and career DeLisle was born in Fort Ord, California, to truck driver George Van Oosbree and singer Joanna Ruth. Her parents separated when she was young. She has one younger brother. DeLisle's mother became a born-again Pentecostal when she was eleven and she was later raised by her maternal grandmother, Eva Flores, a vocalist who performed with salsa musician Tito Puente. She credits her father's love of country music as the biggest influence on her musical taste. She attended Chula Vista High School in the same graduating class as Mario Lopez. In her late teens, she started singing old gospel tunes, and entered the world of comedy on the advice of a friend. In her comedy routine, DeLisle imitated voices. Her impressions earned the attention of a casting director and was advised to take up voice acting. At this time, she went back to her musical ambitions but also took classes in voice-overs. She soon began working with talent agent Sandy Schnarr. In the Scooby-Doo franchise, DeLisle has voiced Daphne Blake since the direct-to-video movie Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase, which she inherited from her friend and teacher Mary Kay Bergman following the latter's suicide. She later said of Bergman: "It was an interesting turn of events to get to play Daphne, but I'm so glad that I have the role, and I was glad that I was able to carry that on for her. She set the bar very high." DeLisle also credited the work for helping her maintain her music career, stating "I think Daphne just saved country music". Personal life Her first marriage was to Christopher DeLisle in 1992. The two later divorced in 1993. In 2002, she married Murry Hammond of the country band Old 97's; their courtship and wedding were featured in an episode of A Wedding Story. She gave birth to their son Jefferson Texas "Tex" Hammond in 2007. They divorced in 2010. She later met Jared Griffin through Twitter, and the two married on June 27, 2012. The couple's son Harlan was born in 2014, and a daughter named Mariposa followed in 2016. Their marriage ended the following year. Discography Albums * The Small Time (2000) * Homewrecker (2002) * Bootlegger, Vol. 1 (2003) * The Graceful Ghost (2004) * Iron Flowers (2005) * ''Loggerheads'' soundtrack (2005) * Anchored in Love: A Tribute to June Carter Cash (2007) Singles * 2006 – "Willie We Have Missed You", song on Beautiful Dreamer: The Songs of Stephen Foster (2006) Filmography References }} External links * * Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American alternative country singers Category:American female country singers Category:American country singer-songwriters Category:American female singer-songwriters Category:Actresses from California Category:Singers from California Category:Songwriters from California Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:Cartoon Network people Category:Nickelodeon people Category:People from Fort Ord, California Category:21st-century American women singers Category:Comedians from California Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians Category:21st-century American singers Category:Country musicians from California